


Essence of Creation

by sadhockeytrashbaby (allofthefandoms)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6643393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofthefandoms/pseuds/sadhockeytrashbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicky can’t stop looking at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Essence of Creation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shmorgas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shmorgas/gifts).



> So this was a shameless excuse to write pregnancy porn....
> 
> I hope you like it, shmorgas!

Nicky can’t stop looking at him.

Alex has taken to pregnancy like a duck to water. His hair is thicker, his skin softer, his nipples darker…everything about him is radiating contentment even as he complains of swollen feet and midnight cravings.

He’s six months pregnant now and the roundness of his stomach is unmistakable. It’s made even more noticeable given Alex’s unexpected loathing of anything rubbing his nipples, leaving him shirtless save for extreme duress. Watching him lounging on the couch or in bed shirtless is an endless test of Nicky’s patience.

“Like what you see?” Alex said, eyes sparkling as he glanced up at Nicky from where his textbook was resting on the swell of his stomach. He had taken advantage of the mandatory time away from hockey to take classes and whole Nicky couldn’t make heads or tails of the dense Russian, it seemed like whenever he looked up Alex had his nose buried in some book or another.

“You know I do.”

Alex preens and Nicky can’t help but kiss the grin right off his face. Alex has become so sensitive since he became pregnant, and it doesn’t take more than a few kisses and nips to make him gasp. Nicky settles in his lap after pulling away, smiling at Alex’s wide eyed panting. The softness of Alex’s body is still surprising after all this time. His obstetrician has been watching his weight like a hawk and it seems strange to feel fat under Alex’s skin instead of thick corded muscles. 

“If just staring rub my feet.” Alex shoves one of his feet in Nicky’s face and he retaliates by blowing a raspberry against the sole, dodging as Alex spams.

“No tickling!”

“Well then move your foot out of my face.” Despite his complaints, Nicky takes one of Alex’s feet into his hands, beginning to rub at the slight puffiness around his ankles. Alex melts into the couch with a low moan and Nicky can’t help get feel a faint swell of pride. His husband, his beautiful, strong husband, is round with his child and lazy and sated and happy. Nicky can’t take away the heartburn, the backaches or the sleepless nights, but he can do this. He can bring Alex moments of peace and contentment.

Alex gives a low moan as Nicky sets his second foot down, and it sends a little frission of want down Nicky’s spine. Kissing Alex deeply, Nicky shifts to rest his head on Alex’s thigh, cheek pressed to the soft swell of his stomach. 

Nicky doesn’t know how long he floats, content to just lay with the man he loves. What he does remember is being given jolted into full awareness by a faint flutter against his cheek. He sits bolt upright, staring disbelievingly at Alex. 

“You feel?” Alex asks and Nicky can only nod dumbly.

“Little one finally wants to say hello. Been feeling him dance for weeks now. Wondered when you’d feel it too.” Nicky is utterly overwhelmed, cradling Alex in his arms and littering him with kisses. Even after all this time, he still couldn’t believe that the was life growing inside Alex. They had been told it was impossible, that Alex was infertile due to the hormones he had been forced to take when the Russian national team had discovered he was a carrier. The first months of the pregnancy had been a nerve-racking waiting game. But as time had worn on and the baby had continued to grow strong and healthy, Nicky had begun to let himself believe that this was going to happen, that he was going to have a child with Alex. And this continuing sign of life chokes him with relief and joy.

”God I love you,” Nicky breathes, a hand on Alex’s stomach as he leans over to kiss him. Greedy as ever when it comes to Nicky’s affection, Alex draws him closer.

“Fewer clothes,” Alex grumbles and Nicky hurries to comply, relishing the press of Alex’s warm skin on his. He shoves a pillow under Alex’s back to keep him comfortable as they make out. Nicky settles hands wander, tracing the changes in his body. His hips have slowly widened, fat and bone shifting under his skin as he’s grown along with the baby inside him. His hands wander up to Alex’s chest, the firmness Nicky had become so used to replaced with warm softness. Alex let put a surprised gasp when Nicky pressed down and he pulled away quickly, taken aback when his fingers came away wet. 

“Oh God Alex…” Nicky whimpers. “You…you’re beginning to drop milk.” Rubbing with intention, Nicky watches entranced as faint beads of thin white milk bead up and roll down Alex’s chest. Alex trails a finger in the mess, offering it up to Nicky, who moans at the burst of creamy sweetness on his tongue.

“Can…can I?” Nicky asks, gesturing at Alex’s chest. He’s always been faintly embarrassed at how much he loved Alex’s pregnant form, and every new change seems to just stoke Nicky’s desire for him. He couldn’t help but feel thankful that his desire was matched by Alex’s desire to be touched. 

At Alex’s nod, Nicky gives a hesitant lick, eyes fluttering close at the rich taste. Alex jumps and let’s out the most delicious moan, and Nicky sucks with a little more intent. When he raises a hand to Alex’s other nipple, he smears milk everywhere. Alex is babbling in a nonsense mix of Russian and English and when he rocks up Nicky can feel just how hard he is. Alex tangles a hand in Nicky’s curls and it’s almost painful, the pressure making him gasp against Alex’s chest.

The more Nicky nurses the more Alex squirms. When he is finally dry, he pushes at Nicky’s head, too swollen and sensitive to continue no matter how good it feels.

“Nicky please…” Alex’s breath is a beautiful hitched sob and Nicky can deny him nothing. It only takes a few strokes for him to come all over their joined stomachs.

It doesn’t take more than a few strokes for Nicky to bring Alex off too. He’s a sight to behold, come spattered and chest leaking and Nicky has sworn he’s never looked so beautiful.


End file.
